


The Press

by Luukiead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (jokes on y'all they ace asf), F/F, F/M, M/M, Newspaper AU, Other, Poor attempts at comedy, Shady Dealings, Trans Levi, alternative name: levi gets a kick out of pointing out grammatical errors, connie is a skinhead but a good bab, everyone is super gay to make up for it though, hange is spelt hange bc HANGE, he kick ur racism my buddy, hiddemup pardner, i pay homage to the original author of my immortal, lowkey drinking, lowkey smoking, marco no longer has a stutter as per the original fic agreement, non-binary Hange, sarcasm™, the obligatory straight couple, too much work man im lazy and tired, watch this space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luukiead/pseuds/Luukiead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being asked to junior for one of the most influential newspapers editors in the country is certainly not a bad deal for Marco Bodt. After eighteen months of secrets and mysteries, it seems like a wonderful opportunity to finally bury the hatchet and live in a city where he feels that he can finally be heard, working a job he had always wanted to do.</p><p>The only problem is the journalist put under his charge. Jean Kirschtein is a self-proclaimed man of the people, the office braggart, and the most beautiful person Marco has ever seen. With a keen knack for weaselling out the truth, Jean finds himself a thread that he hopes will lead to the biggest story of his career so far... and Marco fears will lead back to the secrets he has tried so desperately to forget.</p><p>A re-write of Stutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short while ago I read a book (if it could even be called that) where the main character referred to his love interest as "perfect imperfection". 
> 
> To this day my stomach hurts whenever I think about how much crap that phrase contains. God. I feel a little queasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I just wanted to write this all out here since I know there's going to be a fair bit of information.
> 
> First of all, thank you to all of the people who have kudos'd, commented and subscribed to Stutter over the past couple of years. I am so unbelievably grateful to every single one of you and I honestly cannot say it enough. I hope this is up to your standards and that you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my first draft.
> 
> Secondly, I just so that you know that I will have to delay the release of the full first chapter. My laptop had a fault on the motherboard and completely died over the holiday period, and whilst my work was safe, it meant that I was unable to get to it until today, the 9th of January. Annoyingly for me, this also meant that I was unable to get a hold of several pieces of coursework, all of which have a deadline within the next couple of weeks. Right now, those take priority (because I am not spending another year doing A-levels. Three is far and away more than enough). So I know I said the 15th on Stutter, but it will have to be later seeing as my last deadline is on the 27th. After that, chapter releases are whenever I can manage, but I am officially finished with college after the end of June so they will be more frequent after that point. 
> 
> Thirdly, this here really is just an intro. It's just a nostalgia trip for me. It didn't fit with the first chapter but I just cannot leave it lying about... I'm a little sentimental. 
> 
> Last thing: I thought I'd let you know that a few big things have changed. No more switching POV is the main one, and this is a lot less cotton candy than Stutter. It's a bit more steel wool covered in salt. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for everything you have done. Enjoy.

When someone asks you to write there’s a part of you that feels obligated to do so. It may not be necessary, or interesting, or what you’re best at.  But there’s a challenge in putting together those twenty-six letters, ten numbers, and fourteen punctuation marks into something meaningful that I can never seem to shake. And I’ve never really wanted to, to be honest; writing is like nothing else on Earth. There’s nothing like it that withholds the longevity or the gravitas that the written word contains. There’s nothing that has changed us and society as much as them, whether it’s a novel, an epic poem, a religious text, or a bill written into a clay tablet.

Or a newspaper, for that matter.

People can find it hard to put their thoughts into something others can comprehend. Speaking is fine and easy, but almost faddish. It comes and goes just as fast as the mind can comprehend it, easily forgotten and ephemeral.  The written word, on the other hand, is powerful. There’s a force behind it, an unspoken rule that a couple of pence worth of cheap paper and ink has more influence than anything that can be spoken, and people cling to that. They cling to it daily, in fact. People stack them up along walls and cut parts out to keep for life and look through years-worth of copied _newspapers_ just to find one tiny scrap of information, and they do it because the newspaper is the epitome of the public voice, the giver of information and a staple to be held above all else.

This is why the written word is so wonderful, because even those with the weakest of voices can stand up and shout and be heard.

And no-one can tell me that I don’t make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr ](http://tis-i-the-gr8-papyrus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
